villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaston LeGume/Gallery
Images and videos of the arrogant and selfish hunter named Gaston LeGume from the Beauty and the Beast series. Gallery 1991 film Gaston.png|A render image of Gaston. Gaston2.png|Gaston in his formal suit. Gastonmuscles.png|Gaston showing off. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-475.jpg|Gaston holding his blunderbuss. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg|Gaston telling LeFou his plan to marry Belle during "Belle". Gaston.JPG|Gaston singing about Belle's beauty. GastonVillain.jpg|Gaston admiring himself through a mirror. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-688.jpg|Gaston after he snatches the book from Belle. Gaston smile.jpg|Gaston's smile. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg|Sad Gaston. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-736.jpg|Gaston flirting with Belle. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|Gaston hitting LeFou for calling Maurice crazy (in an attempt to impress Belle). Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg|Gaston and LeFou laughing when one of Maurice's inventions backfired. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1784.jpg|Gaston and Lefou discussing their plan of surprising Belle. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg|"I like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I'd better go in there and propose to the girl!" (laughs) Gastonproposed.jpg|Gaston giving his "proposal" to Belle. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg|Gaston vainly making sure his teeth are clean. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg|Gaston rests his feet on Belle's book. MarryMeBelle.png|Gaston pinning Belle on her door to "win" her approval. IDoNotDeserveYouGaston.png|Gaston attempting to grope an uncomfortable Belle, who rejects his proposal. MuddyGaston.png|Gaston ending up thrown into a mud pit after Belle throws him out of her house, much to LeFou's amusement. GastonAngryVow.png|"I'll have Belle for my wife! Make no mistake about THAT!!" Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.jpg|A furious and humiliated Gaston storming off. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2808.jpg|LeFou and the Bimbette Girls cheering up Gaston after his failed proposal. 830px-Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-2888.jpg|"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating." BeatingUpHisBuddies.png|Gaston violently wrestling his buddies to overemphasize his strength. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3129.jpg|Gaston's hairy chest. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg|Gaston showing off his muscles. 258px-Gaston.png|Gaston's enormous collection of trophies. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3352.jpg|Gaston scheming. TavernMeeting.png|Gaston exclaiming to Monsieur D'Arque of his plan to marry Belle. Batbscreencapgl.jpg|Gaston's evil grin as he makes a deal with Monsieur D'Arque. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg|Gaston telling LeFou to remain at Belle's house until she returns with Maurice. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7734.jpg|Gaston watching behind the shadows as LeFou explains that Maurice was acting crazy in the tavern. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8067.jpg|Gaston's evil grin as he rallies the mob to action. DArqueLastScene.png|Gaston watching as Belle confronts D'Arque for declaring her father insane. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.jpg|Gaston offering Belle to have Maurice released in exchange for her hand in marriage, which she refuses. MauriceWasRightAllAlong.png|Gaston realizing that his plan is foiled after Belle proved Maurice's sanity by revealing the Beast's existence with a magic mirror. Angry_Gaston.jpg|Gaston being completely jealous after learning that Belle would prefer the Beast over himself. Gaston_gathering_a_lynch_mob.png|Gaston stealing the magic mirror and manipulating the villagers to help him kill the Beast by playing off their fear of monsters. The Mob Song.png|"We'll lay siege to the castle and BRING BACK HIS HEAD!!" 4004770-8140251666-18730.jpg|"Take whatever booty you can find! But remember: the Beast is MINE!" IMG 0921.PNG|Gaston leading the mob inside the Beast's castle. 2017-11-17 (2).png|Gaston entering the West Wing to confront the Beast. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8959.jpg|Gaston with his bow drawn, ready to attack the Beast. gaston_by_historysmurf-d6sy3u8.gif|"What's the matter, Beast? (laughs) Too kind and gentle to FIGHT BACK?!" 464361_1276312679103_full.jpg|Gaston with his makeshift club, preparing himself to kill the Beast. Vlcsnap-2010-07-26-17h09m45s232.jpg|Gaston finding himself in the Beast's wrath following Belle's return to the castle. 1136307 1351504081750 full.jpg|Gaston struggling as the Beast viciously fights back. Gastonbelleismine.png|"It's over, Beast! BELLE IS MINE!" GastonAtTheMercyOfTheBeast.png|Gaston getting his life at stake as the Beast threatens to drop him into the castle moat. GastonBeggingForMercy.png|Gaston cowardly begging for mercy. Gaston grinning evilly.png|Gaston's evil grin while stabbing the Beast out of spite after the latter spared his life. Skull_eyes.jpg|Gaston with skulls in his eyes, symbolizing that he is in about to die. 719672 1305612216191 full.jpg|Gaston screaming as he falls to his death in the castle moat after losing his balance on the balcony. Gaston's death.gif|Gaston's demise. 2017 film BTB BusShelter Gaston v3 Sm.jpg|Gaston's promotional image. IMG 9033.JPG|Gaston discusses to LeFou on his admiration to Belle. IMG 9036.JPG|Gaston trying to woo Belle. IMG 9039.JPG|Gaston on a singing showdown with LeFou. IMG 9037.JPG|Gaston during his theme song "Gaston" IMG 8820.PNG|Gaston's furious stare being showed as he expressed contempt on Belle's defiance and her defense for the Beast after she exposed the latter's existence to the villagers in proving Maurice's sanity while LeFou attempts to reason out to Gaston, to no avail. IMG 9032.JPG|Gaston threatening to chuck LeFou into the asylum carriage alongside Belle and Maurice, for his cowardice and his reluctance for not siding him. IMG 9035.JPG|Gaston rallies the villagers in forming a mob against the Beast. IMG 8821.PNG|Gaston making a declaration as he enticed the villagers in his quest to kill the Beast much to Belle's, Maurice's and LeFou's dismay. IMG 9028.PNG|Gaston leads his mob. IMG 9034.JPG|Gaston before he betrays and abandons LeFou. beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-11177.jpg|Gaston leading the mob to the Beast's castle. beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12067.jpg|Gaston aiming his pistol at the Beast. beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12324.jpg|Gaston facing the Beast. beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12368.jpg|Gaston being strangled by the Beast. beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12451.jpg|Gaston pointing his pistol at the Beast again before he fatally shoots the Beast at the back. beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12472.jpg|Gaston's last moments before his death. beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12479.jpg|Gaston falling to his deathly demise. ''House of Mouse'' MuchosVillanosSentados.png Videos Beauty and the Beast - Gaston The Mob Song (Gaston's Plan's Success) -Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast (fight sence) Beauty and the Beast Gaston vs Beast Gaston's death HD Beauty and the Beast - Gaston - Original Soundtrack Gaston at The House of Mouse No One Eats Candy Apples Like Gaston! Gaston (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only) The Mob Song (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only) "Gaston" Clip - Disney's Beauty and the Beast Category:Galleries